onepiecexfairytailfandomcom-20200213-history
Thriller Bark
Thriller Bark (スリラーバーク, Surirā Bāku) is a giant ship currently located in the Florian Triangle. As revealed by Brook, it used to be located in the West Blue. It was converted into a pirate ship, the world's largest, and is owned by the former Warlord, Gecko Moria. It was heavily damaged by Moria's and Blackbeard's attacks during the battle against Team Natsu, the Straw Hat Pirates and Portgaz D. Ace, and after Moria's defeat, the ship was abandoned. Statistics *'Major characters:' Gecko Moria, Hogback, Perona, Absalom, Lola, Oz, Brook. *'Population:' Over 1,000 people and zombies (currently empty) *'Type of island:' a floating island-ship; originally from West Blue *'Island theme:' Horror *'Regional inspiration:' Transylvania Landmarks and Architecture This island is surrounded by a huge outer wall that goes around the island, the gate is a giant mouth that opens and closes. There are four separate chains that connect from the wall to the sky above the mansion. This island has an old broken inner stone wall encircling it with towers and a moat. There is a mansion in the middle of the island surrounded by a semi-dead forest. The entire ship somewhat resembles the stereotypical scenery in vampire or horror movies, such as Dracula or Frankenstein. Semi-Dead Forest The forest that covers most of the island, many shadowless people who were stuck in Thriller Bark chose to hide there from the sun. Usopp, Nami and Chopper hid in the forest from the Cerberus and were met by Hildon. Luffy also encountered the Rolling Pirates in this forest later. The forest is filled up with many strange zombies doctor Hogback created. Thriller Bark Graveyard A graveyard placed in a wasteland. Most, if not all, of the graves there are occupied by hidden zombies created by Dr. Hogback. These zombies will appear and scare new visitors. After Moria's defeat and the fall of Thriller Bark, a monument to the Rumbar Pirates is erected (built by Franky and Usopp, flowers by Chopper) with their remains buried here, a testament to Brook's long-dead crewmen. Thriller Bark Mansion A huge mansion that resembles a gothic-style cathedral. Hogback lives here. This mansion resembles the Notre Dame cathedral. Mast Mansion The large tower in the middle of Thriller Bark is actually the mast of the ship, as well as a mansion. This is where Gekko Moriah resides. The giant freezer where Oz is put into stasis is also located here. Hogback's Lab Within Hogback's mansion is his laboratory, and it is here that Hogback creates his zombies with the shadows given to him by Gecko Moria. Perona's Wonder Garden A little garden that sits on a bridge that connects the Thriller Bark Mansion to the Mast Mansion, covered with trees, plants and flowers. This bridge is owned by Perona, which is inhabited by most of her wild zombies. Usopp, Nami and Chopper awoke there, en route to Gecko Moria, after being knocked out by Ryuma. Later, during the battle with Oz, the bridge was destroyed. Perona's Room Within the Mast Mansion is Perona's room. This room is large and decorated in a similar fashion to that of a princess', which is befitting of Perona's epithet as "Ghost Princess". Inhabitants of Thriller Bark Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Ships Category:West Blue Locations Category:Grand Line Locations Category:Pirate Ships Category:Destroyed Ships